


Stolen Things

by EmilisBack



Series: Victuuri One Shots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: Yuuri just keeps taking Victor's things.





	

Waking up, Victor expected for Makkachin to be right beside him, as he always was. Which is why, when he wasn't, Victor freaked out.

"Yuuri! Yuuri! I can't find Makkachin, Yuuri!" he shouted as he banged on Yuuri's door.

"What on earth?" He could hear Yuuri mumbling to himself.

"Quick, we have to find him!"

"Victor," Yuuri mumbled as he opened the door. "Makkachin isn't lost. He was in here with me. And could you stop banging on doors? You'll wake the whole house, not to mention you might break something."

"Makkachin is in here? Why?" Victor pushed pass Yuuri to see that, yes, Makkachin was in fact, in Yuuri's room. On his bed. Sleeping. "Did Makkachin sleep with you?"

"Yes, I went out running late last night with him and when I got back you were already asleep," Yuuri yawned, going to sit by the dog, petting him slowly.

Victor gaped. "What is this?"

"What is what?" Yuuri squinted at him. (Whether it was because he was confused or he didn't have his glasses on, Victor didn't know.)

"You're stealing my dog!"

The brunet didn't respond for a moment, looking down, seeming to process what Victor was saying. Finally, he reached over and put on his glasses, looking back up at Victor. "I'm stealing your dog?"

"Yes!"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you're trying to steal Makkachin away from me! But I won't allow it! He's mine!"

Yuuri stood, grabbing Victor by the arm. "Alright, Makkachin is yours. Definitely yours. You can get him tomorrow, in the morning. But right now it's 4:00 in the morning, and I am too tired to deal with your shit. Goodnight, Victor, sleep well."

Victor gaped as Yuuri shut the door in his face. "But Makkachin!"

/ /

Victor was somewhat of an airhead, he often lost things and forgot about things he should probably remember. The good news was, he had friends to find lost things and remind him of the most important things. The bad news was that all of those friends were back in Russia.

"God dammit!" he found himself shouting as he dug through his clothes. "Yuuri! Yuuri, have you seen my coat?"

"Which one?" Yuuri shouted back from somewhere else in the house.

"The brown one! I can't seem to find it anywhere!"

"The brown one?" Yuuri asked in confirmation, now in the door way. Victor looked up, letting out a sigh.

"Yes, the brown one- wait. Are you wearing it?"

The younger's eyes widened guiltily. "No, this is mine!"

Victor narrowed his gaze. "Oh really?" Yuuri nodded, standing his ground. "Then come here and let me look at it."

"Why do you want to see my coat? That's a little weird, Victor."

"Yuuri."

"Victor."

"Yuuri, seriously, I need my coat or else I won't look the best."

"But it's warm and smells like you! Plus, you gave my coat to Makkachin."

Victor glared, staring Yuuri down. Suddenly, he lunged. "Give it back, Yuuri! It's mine!"

Yuuri screeched, limbs flailing. "What the fuck, Victor? Get off me."

"Not util you give me back my coat!"

"But you stole my coat!" Yuuri countered.

"No, Makkachin stole your coat, not me."

"Oh, yes, because Makkachin can totally unlock my locker on the top shelf."

"Yuuri!"

They struggled for a few more minutes before Yuuri finally sighed, going still. "Fine, I'll give it back, but only if you let me borrow a different one."

He then pretended not to notice Victor's victory smirk.

/ /

"It's cold," Victor mumbled, burring himself into Yuuri as best as he could.

"Then maybe you should get a blanket," came Yuuri's sleepy reply.

"I would, but you've already stolen them all to wrap yourself in a blanket burrito, which you won't let me join."

"I thought the cold didn't bother you?"

"Oh my god. Are you still mad about that?"

Yuuri huffed. "Of course not. Who cares about that stupid Twitter poll anyways."

Victor smirked, before burring himself even more into Yuuri. "Don't worry, you'll always be Elsa to me."

"I told you, I don't care whether or not I'm Elsa or Anna, so stop bringing it up."

"Just because people think I'm more Elsa than you doesn't mean you wouldn't make a great Elsa. Not to mention that Anna is an amazing character. I mean, do you see how sweet she is? Just like you."

"Victor, not only will I not give you back your blankets, I'm also going to make you sleep on the floor if you bring it up one more time."

"Well good to know you're a sore loser," Victor mumbled to himself, letting out a small 'uff' when the other elbowed him. "Can't I have at least one blanket? Please? It's cold.u

"No."

"But they're mine!"

"Shush, I'm trying to sleep."

"Don't be like this. I'll convince your mom to make pork cutlet bowls!"

"Shhh."

/ /

Victor was nervous. There were a lot of things that could go wrong, and he wasn't feeling particularly lucky. "Maybe I should just wait a little longer. What if he's not ready?"

"I don't care," Yurio growled through the phone. "Do it today or do it later. I need to practice."

"But Yurio, I just don't know what to do! I mean, I think I want to, but I feel so nervous. Maybe I should wait. Think it through more."

"Victor, when have you ever actually thought something like this through? You supposed to be surprising. Surprise yourself and just do it. It doesn't have to be some big confession. Just be you."

"You say it doesn't have to be big then tell be to be myself? I can't do both."

"Oh my god, I'm 15. I don't know how to do relationships, ask someone else for help. I have to practice. Goodbye."

"Wait, Yurio! Yurio?" Hearing the dial tone, Victor hung up, sighing. "He's right, I just have to be myself." Taking a deep breath, Victor checked the pocket of his pants to make sure the box was still there, before exiting the bathroom.

"There you are, Victor. We were waiting for you to eat," Yuuri called out to him as he entered the large eating are of the inn. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look so well."

"God, why?" Victor cried out, collapsing near the door.

"Victor? Victor, are you okay?" Yuri blurted, rushing over to the fallen man. "Victor, what's wrong?"

"Oh god, I don't think I can do this anymore!"

"Do what? What's wrong?"

"I'm missing something. Something very important, and you stole it." Victor complained, dramatically placing the back of his wrist to his forehead.

"What? What did I steal?"

"My heart." With that, the room went silent.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. You stole my heart, and I demand compensation."

"Compensation?"

"Yes," Victor confirmed, using one hand to grab the box from his pocket, the other reaching for Yuuri's hand. "You're heart will do," he said, placing the box in Yuuri's hand.

Everyone who had gathered at Victors dramatic entrance stared at the box, none seeming to breath.

"Victor, is this what I think it is?" Yuuri finally broke the silence.

"Probably, although I'm not a mind reader." Yuuri stared, before looking down at the velvet box again. "Well open it."

And open it he did, letting out a gasp when his guess was confirmed. "Oh my god."

"Hey, Yuuri, will you marry me?"

Nodding rapidly, Yuuri hugged Victor, mumbling an unstoppable stream of 'yes'.

/ /

Victor was surprisingly clam for the wedding. He was expecting that he would be at least as nervous as he was to propose, if not more so, but he felt perfectly at peace.

"Victor, you almost ready?" Yurio asked, knocking on the door.

"I've been ready for this my whole life."

"You haven't even known Yuuri your whole life."

"See," Victor turned to the shorter male as he walked in, "this is why you almost got replaced as my best man. Luckily for you I like you."

"And Makkachin can't be the best man," Yurio rolled his eyes.

"No way, you'd still be the best man. Makkachin is too cute as a ring barer."

Yurio rolled his eyes yet again, zoning in with a glare on Victor. "I feel so cared about," he said dryly.

Victor laughed, pulling in Yuuri for a hug. "You know, I really am glad that you agreed. It really does mean a lot to me."

Yurio blushed, shoving Victor away. "Shut up, let's just get on with your wedding."

"Right, they're ready for me now?"

Yurio nodded in confirmation, and they were off, talking along the way about different things and people. Finally they reached the ceremony room doors.

"We're here," Victor mumbled to himself, barely containing his excitement. "I can't believe it, Yurio. I'm about to get married."

"You're acting like a teenager."

"Well one of us needs to."

"Whatever, just go in. Yuuri is already inside waiting for you."

"Does this make me the bide walking up the isle?"

"Shut up and just go," Yurio growled, opening the door for Victor.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll stop teasing you. But seriously, thank you."

Yurio looked up at him, before giving him a real smile. "I'm happy for you, Victor. Now let's get going."

Yuuri was just in front of the door, waiting to walk up under the arch where everyone would watch them be married together. As they met up, Victor grabbed Yuuri's hand, squeezing it, receiving a reassuring squeeze in return. As they walked up together, Yuri on Ice played, causing Victor to smile at the memory of picking out the song.

Finally, they reached the front. Smiling, they turned to each other. Victor was the first one to say his vows.

"Alright. Yuuri! Throughout all this time that we've known each other, you've been stealing things from me. My program, my dog. Sometimes my coat, even all the blankets, despite the fact that we have at least twenty. Once you even went as far as to steal my skates. Even if it was on accident, it was still stealing. I think the biggest thing of mine you've stolen is my heart. That was rude, you know. But none of that will matter after you steal thins one last thing from me.

"And that thing would be my last name. Because after that, we're going to share everything. Which is a strange thing for me, I'm not much of a sharer. I can be a rather selfish person at times. But with you sharing and giving just comes so naturally. So many of the good parts of me that can be hard to find are so accessible with you. 

"And I love that. I love learning to become a better me with you, and now you're letting me do that for the rest of my life, and I can't thank you enough."

Despite the short length, Yuuri was sobbing. "Victor!" he cries, pulling the other close, hugging him tightly.

If it took fifteen minutes for Yuuri to compose himself enough to return his vows, no one talked about it. (At least, not while he was around.)

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on characterization, so if you have any pointers/suggestions, then I would love those!
> 
> Prompts are welcomed!


End file.
